Eat me, daddy
by Mikamicchi
Summary: When Jack uncontrollably falls for his blue-haired best friend, he feels his life crumble down piece by piece. What on earth should he do, when that blue-haired friend shows up at his doorstep? Warning: [Yaoi] [Depressing] [Frottage] [Dom/sub]
1. Responsibilities

_**Important! Author note:**_

 _ **So I had been suffering from writers block for a while, and I am slowly recovering from it. I decided to write a story on paper and post it on fanfiction for the respective people: Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. I do not own them and any character involved (ofcourse), plot only. I ship Sean and Mark, but I do respect the relationship that Sean (aka Jack) has with Signe (Jack's girlfriend in case you did not know.)**_

 ** _To anyone who reads this story, I hope you have fun reading it as how I have put my passion, effort and respect in it. I'm not a native English speaker so if I made any mistakes I wouldn't mind if you pointed out where I made one. Thank you!_**

 _ **It's written in both switching 3rd person Jack/Mark POV. You'll somewhat notice, I hope, when that happens. Also, the story has a depressing vibe to it. If you are unable to handle depressing things for that matter, then.. well.. I'm sorry. There are happy moments in it though!**_

 ** _To anyone who is not familiar with 'yaoi', do not judge a book by its cover. There will be smutty/graphical scenes in it and I shall not warn you when it starts. But, it will not be too excessive, I guess. Heh. I haven't really attempted to write anything too smutty yet._**

 ** _I originally intended for this story to be a massive one shot, but I believe that I want to make another chapter after this one. We'll see, if you guys enjoy so._**

 ** _Have fun reading!_**

* * *

"Toppa da morning to you ladies; my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to me, and my silly friend, Mark- also known as 'Markiplier', playing a newly updated version of the Forest in co-op mode!', Jack enthusiastically shouted at his old-trusted camera.

You could hear a low-pitched snort after Jack's silence.

"Hello, ladies~", Mark randomly flirted with the camera, moving a hand through his blue bangs.

The green-haired male was about to make a complaint when a creature within the game bitchslapped his toon, dropping half his health.

"Mark, wot the bloody hell!", Jack shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sheesh! You shout so hard!", Mark nagged back at him, adjusting his headphones back on top of his head as how the Irishman's scream had been painful. The two childish Youtubers were calling/camming on Skype, allowing them to synch their actions in a better way while recording.

It had been around a year since Jack visited New York to spend time with that goofball.

Jack was enjoying himself. He swung his axe towards a tribe lady who seemed to have her bare breasts jiggling about. Jack laughed, almost like a child. Mark cursed in the background somewhere, as how he was unable to climb in their proudly made treehouse.

"Heyy Merk, that lady is naked!", his adorable Irish accent mixed with his English. Mark took note of it, frequently checking Jack's movements and automatic reflexes. The Irishman felt Mark's stare on him, and he was staring for too long. Any other person would believe him to be simply looking at the camera. Jack fidgeted in his chair. Jack's thoughts always somehow managed to go back within an unpleasant memory he wished that never had occured in the first place. There was a reason why it was so long since his last visit. The experience gave him an overwhelming, crushing fear to directly look at the Korean man's eyes.

He came home drunk one night, after letting himself go to a local Nightclub back in New York. Proud of himself he actually managed to reach Mark's door, ringing the doorbell like a madman at 4:30 am. He had almost pissed Mark off, since the Irishman was too troublesome to handle in his wasted state. It was this one specific moment when Jack tripped on to the couch, clutching his hand on the Asian man's shirt and begging him not to leave him alone. Mark had obeyed his demand, and they stayed together like that all night. When Jack had come to at 7:21 am, he was embraced by two muscular arms that belonged to a sound asleep YouTuber. Naturally, all sobered up- both of them pretended nothing ever happened. Pretended they weren't laying together, nothing at all. Jack had pushed himself to a point where he had cried himself to sleep at the guest room, while his throbbing heart left a painful feeling which reminded him of the fact how hard he had fallen.

Fallen for Mark.

Soon enough, his head got pulled back into reality by the Korean-German on the Skype call.

"Ey Jack! What's wrong?", Mark asked with a worried facial expression and an earnest look. A look that almost felt like it penetrated through the cam itself. Jack blinked twice. The game had disconnected and Jack was unaware he literally had been spaced out for a few minutes.

"H- Eh..- no.. no. I'm alright Maark", he responded with a cracked voice. Jack felt a terrible embarrassment hitting him, hard. His pale cheeks gained a bit of a rosy tint.

"Jack, if something is wrong, you know I don't mind if.. we recorded the gameplay some other time", Mark suggested.

That handsome, sweet voice of Mark only made things more unfair for the Irishman. Jack scratched his stubble, averting Mark's eyes.

"So.., Jack", he heard the male sigh. "I dislike seeing my friends in trouble. Especially you-, so..", Mark tried to find the right words while he was talking. "I have an idea."

Mark let out another sigh, but he was doing his best not to. Jack once again, thought he troubled the Asian man, and would rather just sink back into the ground a few feet under. Gathering courage, he directly stared into Mark's eyes, smiling his worries off.

"No need, Mark", he answered.

"Yes need, Sean", Mark replied with a hint of irritation.

Jack fell silent.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but it's been a while since you've.. been here and stuff. I was wondering- maybe you want to visit again? To spend time with all of us, and.. me of course", Mark sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, fixing it a little in await for a response.

"Mark..", oh the known mixed feeling of fear and guilt choked up within Jack's throat. The memory had turned him all vulnerable, but he got into such a conflict with himself he'd rather just end the call and cry under the blankets of his bed. He did not want Mark to see an emotional, weak side of him again. Not like that.

On the verge of tears, Jack hastily closed the Skype call without saying goodbye and shut down his electronics alltogether.

It was silent; too silent. All Jack could hear was the ticking of a little septiceye clock a fan give him on a convention as a gift. He realized how lonely he actually was, and how badly he wanted Mark to hold him right fucking now. He could already picture himself actually making a move on Mark, and turn it into the largest YouTube scandal ever; on top of that losing his friends and shaming his family. Adding up to all that, he actually had a girlfriend. What did he have to do with her? They had been together for such a long time and he was convinced once that he genuinely liked her- but it wasn't love. Not real love, like the newly discovered, passionate longing for the Asian man.

Every negative thought that went through Jack's mind only made him feel worse. He climbed back on his bed, in tears, trying to rid himself of all the 'supposedly unclean' that had befallen him, while the sound of Mark trying to call him echoed within his bedroom.

* * *

As soon as Jack ended the call, Mark was utterly speechless.

He wasn't mad at him or anything, but worried so bad about what could possibly bother the green-haired YouTuber. Mark sat there, lost in thought. He took his headphones off and reached for his phone. However, calling Jack seemed to have no effect at all. Jack did not answer. Mark had long figured something gravely wrong had happened, and he felt bad for himself and the Irish man that he was unable to do anything so many miles away. Knowing Jack, he would most likely be crying again..

..again?

Mark's blood boiled from the stupid thought. He got up from his chair and walked around his work space in circles. How could he have possibly forgotten what happened when Jack last visited.

What if Jack had been crying without him knowing? He certainly didn't want that. The Asian YouTuber sat back down on his chair, and scooted closer to his desk, closing useless tabs and opening up his web browser.

Mark was unaware that he cared so much for Jack. A bit too much... perhaps?

Well, if Jack refused to come over, he'd have to take matters in his own hands.

* * *

That morning, Jack was awake earlier than he should have been. Ashamed to look his lover in the eyes, he kept snoozing in his bed, pretending to be asleep.

Jack slept roughly two hours that night. He spent his time feeling miserable and editing/uploading pre-recorded videos. He had made a promise to never drink again, despite being an Irish man. So drinking away his failures was not a listed option.

His girlfriend left a note next to his nightstand, and not long after he heard the sound of the front door closing, echoeing in the silence of his place. The Irishman fell asleep soon after reading the note, while the tears that left his eyes dried on his very cheeks; clutching on to the little piece of paper with all his might.

|Time skip, 18:25 pm

Jack woke up once more, with a sharp sting running through his back. He carried the feeling of hunger alongside the stiffness that came from having slept in a wrong position. He got up with a yawn, slugging towards the kitchen. _'This day is awful'_ , Jack thought to himself, brewing his favorite coffee at the espresso machine.

With his filled coffee cup, he went to the bathroom, undressing slowly. Half awake, drinking a couple of sips from time to time he literally went in the shower with his coffee. It felt like the end of the world to him. Little did he know, though.

He wrapped his lower half in a towel, squeaky clean after that long shower.

Forgetting his cup in the bathroom, he stepped out of the steamy area and took an exhausted walk back to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed, grabbing the piece of paper between his fingertips. His eyes traced the innocent written words on it.

 _,,Hey Sean, I know you're asleep and I had to leave early or I'd miss my flight. I told you, right, last week. I said I'd be going back to Korea to visit my family for two weeks. I get that you're busy, that is why I let you sleep. If you need some food, there are some leftovers I saved for you in the fridge._

 _Sean, I love you. I'll be back soon._

 _Love, Wiishu / Signe. Your everything."_

Jack, in a massive conflict with himself, tossed the innocent paper note aside as if it was a devil. He reached for his phone that kept vibrating the entire time. All of his senses alarmed at the notifications on his lock screen.

36 missed calls.  
10 texts.

All 10 texts were from Mark, and the 35 missed calls were from him aswell. One was from no one other than Wade. Ignoring the call of Wade, he scrolled through Mark's texts.

 **|Mark 8:20**  
Jack, where are you?

 **|Mark 8:27**  
I decided, I'm coming

 **|Mark 8:27**  
If you're not coming, I will

 **|Mark 8:30**  
Don't worry, the ticket wasn't expensive.

 **|Mark 8:35**  
I know something's up.

 **|Mark 8:37**  
Jack, answer please.

 **|Mark 8:40**  
I want to know if you're okay.

 **|Mark 9:00**  
Sorry for the spam.

 **|Mark 9:05**  
You're home right?

 **|Mark 10:31**  
My flight is leaving now. I'll see you soon, hopefully..

Jack dropped his phone out of terror. It landed on his bed, and made a little jump to the edge. He panicked. Mark was literally coming over. He could be at the door at any given minute, or second for that matter. He rushed over, in his towel, to plug his phone in the portable charger that was still stuck in the socket. Jack forgot he was stark naked besides the towel covering his lower half.

His hair was all messed up, not even close to being dry; green hair strands dancing in front of his face at his every step. The Irishman stopped in his tracks. The fear and guilt started to become a pain in the ass, all bottled up within his stomach. It made him want to throw up. How was he ever going to face Mark like that?

"Mark, no-.. why?!", Jack mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself. So be it, it was now or never. He would have to confront the Asian-German sooner of later anyway.

The doorbell rang.

Mark was currently waiting at the front door. Jack hurried over to the front door and opened it without hesitation. Mark, at recognition of the slightly smaller male's face, he embraced him tightly, not noticing Jack was only wearing a towel at that very moment.

"Jack, you're okay", Mark whispered to him, relieved as hell anyone could ever be.

"M-Mark. erh-..", Jack shivered upon the Asian-German's embrace, though not quite sure whether it was the cold air or the man's warm touch.

"Could ye please let.. go a'me?", Jack hesitantly asked: a visible blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Wait..", Mark's arm muscles twitched. At first, the worries had blinded Mark, although when he had finally calmed down a bit, he started feeling the Irishman's skin against his hands.

"I-I'm sorry, I..", the Asian YouTuber released Jack from his grip, hiding his embarrassment. Finally, after exchanging awkward looks and smiles Jack told him to come in. Soon after Jack disappeared into his bedroom, almost panting out the nerves that were getting to his head.

"Jack, calm down..", he thought to himself while he took a deep breath. He unwrapped the towel, wandering butt naked around in his bedroom. If Mark came in, he was screwed. Like, totally ass-boned. Not sure if he'd totally mind.. though. Jack slipped into a pair of slim black boxer-briefs, the pair Wiishu gave him for his birthday, only adding up to his guilt- but it was the first pair he conveniently found lying on his dresser.

Not like Mark would know.

* * *

Alone in Jack's living room, he had allowed himself to take off his jacket and also take a seat on the couch. Yes, besides Mark's heart racing it was awfully quiet. Mark's stack was much more lively, considering he had a dog and roommates who wouldn't leave him a little piece of quiet here and there.

Mark smiled. His built-up stress and worrying had been replaced with the type of 'relieved' feeling you'd gain after having found the bathroom because you were holding your piss in for a couple of hours. Thank god Jack wasn't crying or anything. Not at the moment, atleast. When he traced the flashing memory within his head of Jack's surprised look before the embrace, he thought of the faint redness underneath his eyes.

Mark slightly sulked, as how he wasn't able to prevent those tears from falling. He took a deep breath.

He awkwardly stared at his own hands. The way his skin had made contact with the Irishman's..., he couldn't forget it. It was so smooth... he wanted to touch it again. Mark fistbumped his own head and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the 'impure' thoughts that rushed through his goofy brain.

' _No way, why him'_ , Mark thought.

The Asian-German got distracted by a loud thump coming from Jack's bedroom, followed with some funny yet cute curses that left Jack's lips.

Mark smiled again.

"Oh well", he sighed to himself. Perhaps the reason why he felt so 'strange', was because he hadn't seen Jack in a while. Anyone would feel so excited about visiting his/her best friend right? Anyone would be so worried enough to fucking fly overseas, right?

Right?!

Mark tried his best to convince himself, until the sound of a door opening soon enough reached his ears.

"Ah, Jack! ", Mark got up and stared at the Irish YouTuber, slowly approaching him, who only seemed to wear boxer-briefs and an oversized shirt. Mark gulped. Never had he imagined he would look that sexy. It was almost like he saw Jack in a new light. Mark became a bit fed up with his thoughts. It's not like it's the first time he saw him in boxers- hell, more like a hundred times.

...It can't be. Since when did he start looking at Sean that way?

* * *

The two men sat together on the couch in silence. He, Mark, had taken a seat after Jack.

"What happened?", Mark finally broke the silence. Jack looked down at his own lap, avoiding Mark's stare.

"You didn't have t-to come ya know, I mean..", Jack swallowed. "I was just feeling a bit bad because my girlfriend left to Korea for two weeks. It's kind of.. lonely."

Jack couldn't believe his own words. It was the only thing he could think of. It wasn't exactly his strongest point; lying, though it's not like it was a complete lie. She left, but was not the cause of his gloomy mood. It was the American beef piece of hotness with those loving dark eyes and a personality to die for; Mark Fischbach.

Jack was sinning so hard. He tilted his head to look at Mark, finding out Mark was in deep thought himself, processing the information. Jack's inner panicky feels had calmed down. Mark most likely saw through his obvious lie, but decided to keep quiet about it.

"Well, alright then. So, while I am here and won't be leaving for a week", Mark started, "we might aswell do something fun!"

Jack smiled, loosening up a bit.

"Yeah! How about a round of Plants vs Zomb-"

"No!", Mark cut him off. "A game of Cry of Fear, you know? Remember that game?"

The Asian-German went through his luggage he brought with, taking out a black laptop bag he kept a gamer laptop in. It took him 5 minutes to start up the pc, connecting to the wi-fi and opening up the horror game. He carried both laptop and charger to Jack's desk, both of them taking a seat behind it.

Jack started up his own pc, the game, and they began their co-op adventure. He was a little nervous at the fact Mark was sitting WAY too close.

"Jack, let's make a bet."

"What? Why?", the Irishman asked. Mark's bets were always up to no good.

"The one who dies first will..", Mark shrugged before he continued, "..dance to a Frozen song while singing along!"

"Ah, hell no Maaaaark!", Jack broke out in a laughter. "That's something Felix would say! You're too confident you'll win, mate!"

"Yes, I am", Mark bragged a while about his gamer skills and strategies while they played.

This is how it's supposed to be. No fighting, no weird lingering feelings or things to be held from each other. Just like two best friends. This entire picture felt so wrong. They both knew it, but denied it strongly, not wanting to ruin their precious moments and bonds they shared.

After gaming for a while, it turned night. Jack placed his controller on the desk, looking at Mark who was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Mark?", Jack poked him, hearing the Asian YouTuber grunt.

"Nhh, what?", he brought his fingertips to the bridge of his nose, trying to wake himself up. Jack chuckled. Seeing Mark like that, so carefree, made him feel good inside. Atleast Mark didn't have to lie awake at night.

"I'm here Mark, you're falling asleep man", Jack hoped talking to him in a soft voice helped. He wouldn't want to carry his asleep ass to bed.

"Pfft, I know. Sorry, I've been tired, and-"

Jack got up from his chair. "Don't worreh Maark, I'll prepare the bed for ya."

"Ah, do you need some help?", Mark asked Jack who already walked in the direction of the familiar guest room.

"Naah, I'm good. Ye should wait. It won't take long."

"Jack?", Mark called out to him, almost desperate.

"Uh, yeah?", he turned around to look at Mark.

Mark got up aswell, stroding his way to the smaller male and reached out to grab Jack's arm, in fear of Jack 'running off' again. He wanted Jack to listen.

"Jack, no- Sean. I hope you're truly feeling better. You know I care for you as much as you care for me."

The green-haired boy shivered a little, to Mark's notice.

"Do you think I didn't-", Mark paused for a second to find the right words. Jack stayed silent, surpressing his emotions.

"Do you think I didn't notice the red tint under your eyes as if you had been crying?"

It was silent once more, apart from Jack who let out some whimpers, Mark held on too hard.

"Sean?", the stern look on Mark's face made Jack feel like he was defeated. Those brown, caring eyes that penetrated right through Jack like a needle which had scratched the surface of a balloon. Mark was his only weakness, and a large one indeed. These little moments only kept reminding him of the fact that he loved Mark, so much it hurt. Everything hurt. His heart hurt, his head hurt, his arm hurt. Every inch of his body pained at Markiplier's touch. That's what you get for uncontrollably falling in a forbidden love with your cyber-celebrity best friend.

"L-let go..", he whispered. Only then did Mark release his arm out of awareness he was clearly hurting poor Jack. A visible hand print left a red bruise on Jack's pale skin.

"I'm sorry, I.. I won't touch you again", Mark said with a hint of regret. Jack went in a defensive mode. Why did it have to turn into a pile of shit after it went so well?! Yes, he wanted to cry and be away from him. Now it wasn't as easy as ending a damn Skype call.

Luckily for him, Mark turned away as a hint for Jack to go back to preparing the guest room. He left the living room, fast. Only managing to have heard these final words in a deep, manly tone:

"I'm such an idiot."

* * *

|Time skip, 3:08 AM

Jack was restless under the covers of his bed. He had cried it all out, blaming himself in the process to only spread more unnecessary negativity. It was like the cheerful, energetic spirit inside of him slowly crumbled down every long second that passed. His entire room gave off the aura anyone could mistake for an abandoned graveyard: too dark and gloomy.

There was a mix of anxiety and depression swimming through his stomach like it was a pool party. These depressing feelings acted up so badly, making him want to throw up.

'Is Mark sleeping now?', Jack wondered. It would be a stupid idea to actually go and check up on Mark. Jack sniffed twice. He sat upright, embracing his room's darkness.

Finally out of his bed, he already regret the decision he had made. I mean, it was not too bad of a thought. It was Jack's own house after all. He could always make up some kind of excuse, like he had to find something, or.. wrong room? Foolish. Even though Mark would stay for a week, he wanted- no, he **had** to do this. Jack slapped his own cheeks for confidence. With a proper mindset, a deep breath and a stormy stomach he left his room to visit Mark's.

* * *

Mark smelled the sheets Jack had placed for him on the guest's bed. It was the same smell that hung around Jack's living room, with a hint of something sweet.

He couldn't sleep either. Wide awake, with an unspoken plead that he wanted Jack to forgive his behavior. It was not cool at all. Mark himself remembered the way Jack's face looked so damn pained. He hated seeing him like that. He didn't want Jack to suffer at all, or cry any more for that matter.

Mark swallowed the saliva that built up in his mouth. He wasn't too sure if he felt responsible for hurting Jack entirely, since his girlfriend left to Korea for two weeks. Though, knowing Jack, there ought to be more than meets the eye.

Even if that was the case, Mark concluded he should take Jack out for breakfast and then have fun together. He could take Jack out for a stroll at a park or a movie, or-

Wait.

Didn't that sound too much like.. a date?

Mark bit in the pillow, denying the fact he felt his cheeks flush a little. When did it get so warm?

He closed his eyes. The sheets were ticklish against his hairy legs. Mark was only in his boxer-briefs and the shirt he wore all day. He smelled like sweat. It made him kind of feel guilty that his sweaty stench overpowered the nice scent of Jack.

All Jack.

Mark licked his own teeth. The taste of the food he ate with Jack was still present. His mind recalled the memory of Jack chugging down the glass of water. The wetness of his lips upon taking the see-through fragile object away from his lips. One drop of water that escaped his lips, reaching Jack's lovely stubble.

Mark's imagination went further than that.

The water droplet reached Jack's skin. He imagined himself making a move, attacking the sweet Irishman. Licking the spilled fluid off his chin, pulling him into a tight embrace-

Mark bit on his own tongue. He squeamed an uncontrollable 'ow', followed by a low-pitched 'damnit.'

 _'That's my karma for thinking about Jack like that'_ , he thought. _'Why did I even? ...God.'_

The Asian sinner noticed a certain all-too-common tightness down below.

 _'Did I just.. Oh god no.. why?'_

Mark froze in his bed when he heard swift footsteps grow closer to his door. He closed his eyes in pretense of appearing to be 'asleep'.

* * *

Jack's unsteady heart was beating too fast for his own good. He tip-toed to the 'asleep' YouTuber and sniffed on a low volume.

 _'Glad to know he's a deep sleeper',_ Jack thought.

He allowed his eyes, which had accustomed to the dark, take in the shape of the sleeping beauty. Jack's lips parted to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Maark", his accent interfered with his whispers. "I just can't really tell ya."

Jack leaned over his body, sinking his hand into the mattress, preventing himself to fall. His lips slowly brushed against the sweat man's cheek, before he kissed it. Jack did not mind one bit that Mark was sweaty all over. In fact, the scent was kind of a turn on.

Jack jolted back when he felt Mark's big hand tightly wrapped around his delicate wrist.

"What-", Jack could barely respond to the sudden movement. He got dragged right into the bed. He fell on his back, as the grunts of the blue-haired YouTuber revealed all the more he was wide awake. Like a predator caught its prey.

Jack felt terrified, feeling the Asian male he had a crush on right above him, his breath tickled Jack's skin.

"What were you doing, Sean?", he growled in a deep, sexy voice. It was too much already. The sound of Mark's hot voice so close to him gave mr. septiceye a certain arousal in literally every cell of his body.

He was confused, though.

"What can you not tell me Sean?"

"I-.."

Mark placed his knee between the flustered Irishman's legs and gently rubbed it against his boxer-briefs. It didn't take long for Jack to react even more, along with some helpless cries.

"Wha-h.. wh-ahh... what are you doing M-Mark..?", Jack moaned out. It was new, almost scary.

He didn't knew a Mark like this, and hell never expected something like this would happen.

"S-stop Mark..- I.."

Mark obeyed, almost regretting what he had done. He moved a little to turn on the lamp that was on the night stand. It wasn't that bright, but he could properly look at Jack.

Jack was starting to tear up, alongside his half-erected self and a deep shade of red which covered his cheeks. Mark never released his wrist. Mark's stare was steady, and not once left Jack's adorable face. It overwhelmed both, but Jack seemed to be more affected by the situation. Considering the one he had a crush on for like a year was moments away to take him missonary.

Jack collected his thoughts and sobbed inbetween his spoken words. The heat kept rising between the two, though only Mark sweat a little more. Jack didn't sweat, ever.

"I never meant.. for this to happen", Jack slowly started. "Ever since that night.."

Mark knew all too well he was referring to the night of a year ago in New York. He processed the information and kept quiet, giving Jack space to talk.

"You and I. When I had come to, I found myself in your arms...-"

Mark swallowed. Jack gradually became more confident in his words.

"Ugh.. you know! With all the.. this, a-and that.. you asshole!"

"Wha- what did I ever do?!", Mark tried to play innocent in an impish way. He finally let go of Jack's wrist, though the desire of his hand wanting to seek out contact with Jack's skin was clearly there.

"You know very well", Jacks eyes met Mark's. "I like you Mark. There.. I said it, and it hurts because-.."

Jack was silenced by a kiss on his lips.

 _'Ah, so that's what it is'_ , Mark thought. The same moment their lips parted, Mark took his time to look at Jack's face once more. The Irishman stared at Mark as if he found himself in a perfect dream.

"This is real, right?", Jack hesitantly asked. The Youtuber on top of Jack felt the corners of his mouth form an amused smile. One that could melt any person's heart. In this case, Sean's.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that. I never as hell imagined you could be this cute."

-"Ouch! What'd you do that for?!", Mark blurted out when his face met a pillow, followed by giggles and messy sniffs from the green-haired man.

"Way too long man..", Jack rested one of his hands on Mark's manly cheek, smiling at the feeling of the man's tiny hairs against his fingers.

"Hey, don't get all casual with touching me everywhere so quickly, you pervert!", Mark said in a way to hide his embarrassment, leaning in to kiss Jack on his forehead. Both seemed to not give fucks about anything, only each other. Their thoughts, worries and anxieties drifted right into the unknown, making the YouTubers feel all the more complete. They enjoyed each other's heat while Mark went ahead to lay on top of the smaller male instead.

Jack's once raging stomach got replaced by a fuzzy, warm feeling he had never experienced before.

Together, like that, they fell sound asleep; unaware of all the struggles that lie ahead.

* * *

The following morning, Mark shoved his ass out of bed without waking up the cute little Jacksepticeye. He sneaked into the bathroom with his phone, smiling brightly.

Whilst washing his face with a cloth, he read the messages Wade, Bob etc. had left him.

 **|Bob**  
Where are you man?!

 **|Wade**  
Matt told me you went to Ireland!

He chuckled, replying to them. Though, it would be best to give them a call despite the costs.

"Yes..?", the uncertain, sleepy voice that came through the connected phone call made Mark laugh. He had forgotten there was a great time difference between New York and Ireland, basically calling him awake right now.

"Oh god, Wade. Yes, I'm in Ireland."

Mark could make out of the noises in the background that Bob had paid him a visit. A persistant "ask Mark right now" reached the Asian man's ears.

"So, Mark. Please do tell why you're there? At- Jack's.. place. I mean", Wade tried so hard not to laugh but Bob took no effort whatsoever and let out his loud laughter, making the entire place lively.

"Oh shut up both of you! I know what you guys are thinking!", Mark snarled at his best friends. "Hey, put me on speaker! I'm kind of trying to prepare myself to shower", Mark loudly told them, placing the phone on the wall shelf inbetween the typical bathroom items. He made a gesture with his hands as if something had passed through somewhere, emphasizing his words to make it sound more convincing.

"No sep-ti-plier away, you IDIOTS!"

Mark wasn't sure about what to tell them, or the entire world for that matter. ,,Well I almost fucked Jack but that's just a minor detail"- HELL NO. He had somewhat come to terms last night he harbored feelings for the Irishman, though not yet ready to step on the train. Or, well, sailing ship in their case.

Mark had an inside facepalm-, so hard, while still in the call with Wade. His friends could almost sense it.

 _'What if Jack was lonely-.. or drunk?',_ Mark's thoughts went haywire halfway their conversation, unnoticedly. He was so disappointed. It could be a hassle if that was the case, so Mark decided on his own to pretend nothing happened once more. There's no way a male YouTuber slash best friend, would actually fall for someone as goofy as Mark, right?

Right. He had a girlfriend too.

 _Little time jump~_

 _'It's so strange',_ Mark thought to himself when he had gotten out of the shower, drying his body. _'Jack has a girlfriend.. uh. I should confront Jack with this. The call with Wade didn't give me any inspiration either, like usual.'_

Mark's thoughts stormed along his every move. He stepped into a pair of jeans he brought along after wearing his boxers.

 _'For starters, am I even gay?'_

Mark shook his head. He stared in the mirror, reflecting on both himself and his life.

 _'Last night felt so natural. Like, it had to be him. Come on, I sound like a babyplier now! Cheer your ass up, self.'_

Mark stepped out of the bathroom shirtless, walking to the living room. _'I've had girls before.. so that makes me bisexual? Demisexual? Asexual? Not asexual.. am I an idiot? Yes.. I am. I'm a very big idiot.'_ He put his glasses on, a hand going through his blue bangs to fix it. Mark took a seat on the couch and rested his face on his hands like he was part of some huge forbidden scandal.

 _'So I like Jack.. Sean. That little sweet brat slash YouTuber and best friend who has a girlfriend. Good job Mark. Very well done. Why do I always seem to end up in the craziest situations possible? Geez.'_

The asian sinner noticed Jack wasn't up yet, hopefully still sound asleep in the guest bedroom. _'Alright, I'm slightly worried about my own thoguhts. Okay, extremely worried may just be an understatement.'_

His mouth formed a mean smile. He couldn't maintain the sudden rush of curiosity.

Mark went to Jack's own bedroom. He flipped the lightswitch and was amazed by the fact how organized it was. Well, his entire house was organize and clean, compared to Mark's hellhole.

Mark stepped further into his room. The first thing that caught his eye was a note that lay crumbled on the floor.

 _'Huh. Seems like there was some trash in it after all.'_

Mark took the litte note, unfolding it in his hands. All he met was a shock of guilt mixed with pure jealousy.

Signe's note.

His heart ached upon the last few words.

 _"-..yours forever."_

Mark stuck the little note in the pocket of his jeans and left the room, keeping his cool.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. He woke up in an empty bed. His heart raced. The memories of last night ventured within his head.

 _'Oh god'_ , he thought while his fingers went through his green bangs. _'He wasn't disgusted by it...'_

Jack felt happy. He wasn't this cheerful since ever. An energetic rush gave him the inspiration to make videos.

 _'Mark kissed me. He kissed me. We kissed. We slept together in the same bed'_ , Jacks cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. He wasn't really sure how to confront Mark now. It was honestly like a fleeting dream.

Not even Signe made him feel this way.

.. Shit. Signe.

He became slightly distressed thinking about her. Well, technically he just cheated on her. Above all, it felt strangely good. Not like she had to know right? He was probably being an immense asshole right now, but there was no other way Jack knew how to function in a situation like this. He would have to tell her eventually. How the feelings he thought were there for her, were not the kind of 'like' in a romantic way, and that Jack basically slept half nude with his best friend in bed as if they were newdly weds. It was impossible to explain. In worst case scenario, Mark would. How was Mark even coping with all of it? Jack had to find out.

The messy YouTuber got out of bed. He opened the door and sneaked to the living room, where he spotted Mark playing with his cellphone. Jack noticed he had already showered and dressed.

Jacks eyes met Mark's as soon as he got closer. He awkwardly tossed him a stiff smile, and he received a sweet, kind smile in return. Mark blushed slightly at the Irishman's appearance. He was too fucking sexy.

"So good morning", Jack started the conversation.

"No, more like good afternoon sleepyhead!", Mark chuckled. It was harder to put up this friendly pretense than they both thought.

"Woah! Not like I could help it, I was very comforta-", Jack paused.

"You want to talk about last night?", a concerned Mark finally asked.

"Na'realleh Mark. I meant what I said."

Mark shrugged. "Jack, are you even, I mean.. sure? I'm not trying to upset you or anything, but you have a girlfriend and-"

"Mark, please.. we'll figure something out a'right?"

"I trust you. I just think it's a little too soon", Mark's determined look gave Jack a reassurance the feeling was mutual, and Mark was struggling as hard as Jack.

"Let's wait a little", Jack decided. "We'll see how it-er.., shall go? I will have to talk with Signe eventually.."

"That's a good plan", Mark nodded to himself, spreading out those positive vibes. "Having sorted that out, get your ass dressed! Let's get breakfast!"

"Wha- NOW!? I just woke up-!", Jack pointed at Mark. "WAIT THERE! I'll take a shower 'n dress. Meet me at the door in 20 mins will ya?"

"Yes, yes Sean", Mark told him, sinfully staring at Jack's beautiful behind until it was out of sight.

* * *

While both YouTubers were walking and chatting outside, Mark thought the chance of getting spotted by fans wasn't as high; he was wrong. Finally after surviving a horde of fans, both got into a diner and took a seat far away from the windows as possible.

"Glad I tweeted earlier I was in Ireland", Mark grunted, grabbing the menu card.

Jack laughed. He was having fun.

"Oh no! Maybe people will start shipping septiplier even more now!", Jack copied a dramatic act with giggles along the way. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Well excuse ME, mr. septiceye. You were so passionate within my arms last night~", Mark threw him a smirk.

"Sh-.. Shut up Maaark!", Jack blushed all the way to his ears. When Mark ordered food at the waiter that came to their table, Jack started to look around him and scan the area. He saw three girls standing at the cash register, though they weren't exactly ordering something or hoping to find a seat. More like, finding someone. The girls exchanged smiles and whispers, frequently staring at the two brunching YouTubers.

Jack gently nudged his foot against Mark's leg. Mark got a little startled, and gave Jack a confused look.

"Oi, Jack- are you trying to get all flirty with me in public?", Mark laughed while trying to form a grammatically correct sentence.

"Ah ye fookin' wish mate!", Jack swallowed before he spoke in a soft tone to Mark. "There are three girls staring at us. I think they know who we are."

Mark turned around in the direction where they were standing giving them a quick glance before his eyes met Jack's again.

"Okay, and what's the point? Aren't you used to these kind of things?", Mark asked. "I just want to spend time with you now", Mark selfishly stated. Jack chuckled. He felt blessed to have met Mark. A tender touch met Jack's knee. Mark had made contact with Jack's knee using his own, a warm smile appeared on his face.

"Jack", Mark spoke in a manly tone, loud enough just for the other YouTuber to hear. His heart rate was as unsteady as his thoughts, but he tried anyway.

"You're cute."

A sudden heatwave just about surged throughout Sean's body. Mark's voice sounded almost erotic. Jack was too aware. Only meant for him. Those two words Mark meant from the bottom of his heart. Cute. He did not consider himself to be any of such. The way mark had put it was convincing as hell though.

Mark studied the Irishman's movements. The way Jack trembled on the chair was just too fucking-ugh. Mark's instinct was two seconds away from eating him instead of the food he ordered.

Meanwhile, the waiter returned with the food, pulling Mark away from his animalistic instinct to his senses. Jack, however, was struggling long time.

Mark took a few bites from his sandwich. He absolutely didn't hold back with eating, desperately trying to 'cure' himself of the hunger from within.

* * *

Jack ate slow.

He wasn't all too sure whether it was the food's bad taste or the throbbing hard pole in his underwear. Taking things slow would kill his ass. It was already a hassle to control his feelings over two damn words. Fuck. Jack felt like one hell of a sexually deprived man. Mark was doing this on purpose, despite the risks.

Jack took a sip from his black coffee. It didn't help. His pants were suffocating his member. Mark knew he had aroused him. The Asian-German threw him a cocky smile.

 _'I want him'_ , Jack thought. He stared into Mark's eyes; filled with lust and desire, unaware of how sexy he looked.

Mark responded more than he should have. The slightly coffee-moistened lips of Jack were met by Mark's. Mark had gotten up without a proper usage of his brain, the action almost went simultaneously which allowed him to lean in better. After the two deprived, sexually driven YouTubers parted from their shared kiss, Jack's face lit up like a red Christmas decorative lightbulb.

Mark's eyes darted around to see if anyone was watching, though those were the least of his concerns.

 _'Lucky!'_ , Mark thought. Well, he HOPED no one was watching. Jack tightly held on to the fork he had used to eat the leftover olives. His needs were torturing him. He dropped the fork.

Jack got up from his seat and left to the restroom in silence, reaching for his phone to get any distraction out of it. Well, it wasn't exactly top-notch comfortable to walk around with a painful hard-on. Moreover, one that was caused by his sassy crush.

He went into one of the stalls, passing by a guy who looked mid 40's and locked the door behind him.

 _'Fuck, fuck. Fuck. FOOK!'_

Jack unbuttoned his pants, lowering them together with his boxers, freeing his hard member. His hand wrapped around his candy cone and he started to rub it against the skin of his hand. He couldn't stop.

Surpressing his moans by biting on his shirt, revealing his chest, the heat and pleasure drove him insane. When the restroom door closed behind the -seemingly- last person that left, he opened his mouth, whereas his shirt fell back down over his stomach.

"A-ah.. M-Mark..", Gosh, if blushing could kill, Jack would be 100ft under right now.

"Jack?", The sound of the Asian-German's deep voice echoed in the restroom. Jack fell silent, disgracefully holding his erection.

"That sounded, ehh..", Mark paused for a bit. "really sexy just now. What are you doing Jack?"

The sound of his footsteps came closer to the bathroom stall. Jack finally caved in and unlocked the door, jump-attacking Mark.

"Mark-, I c-cant.."

The very sole fact alone Jack was almost grinding his exposed erection against Mark in public: it was HOT. (Honestly. Like the kind of sinful hot when you're watching your first sexy nude picture of your crush in your horny teenage years with sugar on top.)

Mark couldn't take the immense seduction of the Irishman. He roughly pushed him back in the restroom stall. Jack's heart felt like it was about to burst. Mark's wasn't in any better condition though.

"You know what you've brought yourself into right?", the deep manliness of the man's voice was like a delicacy to Jack's ears. It could bring him to his knees, literally. Submission. Jack mewled at the little pecks and love bites Mark left him in his neck. The fire and burning passion to tear each other's skin and eat one another alive was too great, but Mark's newly found dominance was heaven for the surrendered Jacksepticeye. It made Jack all timid, rather than energetic.

The Asian-German had him wrapped up all around his finger. He loved it. Jack realized the way Mark's affection showered him, it was both gentle and lustful at the same time. Jack knew he was finally in the arms of the one he wanted to be with, forever.

"Don't moan too loud, Sean", Mark panted in Jack's ear. It was too much. Jack took his shirt off.

The needy little Jacksepticeye got a hold of Mark's hand and moved it down to his hard dick.

"Touch me... Maark..", his earnest, yet lewd voice was like music to Mark's ears; and entire body for that matter.

"Oh, I'll touch you alright..", the American male responded.

Mark moved his fingertips up and down his shaft, wetting it entirely with the precum that had escaped Jack's twitching dick. He took it a little bit further by grasping Jack's dick all around with his firm hand, pumping it on a quick pace. The sensitive, pleased Jack groaned and squealed out broken moans and Mark's name.

"M-Mark.. ah.. M-ahh!"~

"Yes, sweet little kitten. Cum for me dear. I know you want to", Mark wholeheartedly whispered into Jack's ear. The blue-haired man was enjoying it too much, and perhaps more than he should. Those kinky words that had left his mouth he never thought would, were almost shameful.

Whilst Mark pleased his erection, he decided to sink his teeth into his pale skin, right on his shoulder. And HARD.

Jack couldn't take it. With one final moan, he came.


	2. Motionless

**A/N: I'm sorry if the saved doc ended up with any typos!~ I'm making sure to correct any I see! Have fun reading ofcourse!**

* * *

"No."

Matt shook his head at his friend, Ryan. Ryan just stared back with a grin on his stubbly face as he held a pair of plane tickets between the tips of his fingers.

"We're not going to disturb them, Ryan! For all we know, he could be-"

"You mean, THEY* could be having sex right about... now?", Ryan waved the plane tickets in front of Matt's face. Partly out of concern, Ryan convinced himself to go to Ireland aswell. Only for two days, though. Sure as hell he'd force Matt to tag along even if he'd have to force Matt to tag along. If he wouldn't, Ryan would just pull out a nasty plot to burn down his entire family. Okay, maybe not.

"I don't want to miss out on all the juicy fun that's brewing over there, Matt."

Ryan pulled both readily packed bags to the entrance. "I figured you'd say no, so I helped myself and took some precautions. You are coming, period."

"Ryan, dude. No- Pff. Okay, fine! But only for two days then. I have to keep editing to make up for all the time Mark's wasting on his beloved Jack!", Matt slouched himself to the front door, all ready for the adventure. He sighed. It wasn't the first time Ryan pulled out some out-of-the-box stunts that would surprise anyone.

"I've been put in weirder situations, I guess."

* * *

"So, what was that?"

Jack, having crawled back into a defensive shell, washed his hands and face in the restroom at the sink. Mark clearly wouldn't mind 'eating' a little more, but it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do in public. He enjoyed it. Jack wanting him so badly, and the stingy bite mark he had left on his skin was a newly found feeling of possessiveness. He'd claim every inch of Jack, even if that was the last thing he'd do. The unfamiliar thoughts that dangled around here and there within the Asian-German's head were quite concerning if the outside world could read them. Oh well, Mark's life had always been more interesting within his head, and he's probably not the only one. Though the unusual thing was, Mark liked it.

"What do you mean?", Mark questioned the freshly-assaulted Irishman. There was no turning back from all that neoteric sexy public happening not too long ago.

Jack stared at Mark, who stood behind him with a cocky grin. He glanced down at his pants. Mark was still feeling it. Trust me, Jack would gladly wrap his peach-tinted lips around his veiny package, though it was quite a dangerous thing. The uncontrollable, nerve-wrecking aches of their beginning love story was ever still separated by an seemingly unbreakable 'glass window'.

"Y-you kind of touched me here.. and.. there, and what exactly did you call me again?", Jack nervously pouted while speaking, as if he tried to fight it, deny it and argue with Mark over that obvious moment the two little lovebirds hid in their tainted bathroom stall.

Mark said nothing. He sighed through his nose and exchanged some unnoticed lusty stares with Jack.

"Jack, look. It may not be the best uh..", Mark itched his head, trying to kindly convey his feelings. "It's not exactly the most romantic setup to tell you this- but honestly every little thing you do, whether it's just drinking black coffee, laughing at some idiotic comment and at all my weird shit; I can't help but look at all of you Sean."

The Asian-German knew he had made Sean blush up to his ears, and so he took a step closer to the little Sean, wrapping his arms around the green-haired man's waist from behind. Jack allowed it, a bit surprised by the sudden affectionate hug. Both of them stared at the reflection in the mirror.

"Now that this happened and I know your feelings for me you can't expect me not to have you. I'm.. I.."

Jack felt the YouTuber sigh. "Mark...", Jack placed his hand on Mark's arm, caressing it with his thumb. Before Mark gave a quick peck on Jack's cheek, he lowered his head to bring his mouth to Jack's lovely ear.

"I like you Sean. Maybe more than I think I do..", he whispered. Mark then released the trembling Irishman, who could be mistaken for a lobster.

"You finally said the words I never thought I would hear.. ya know." Jack managed to smile. Tears rolled down his cheeks while a random man entered the toilet, bypassing the YouTubers and went straight in the unholy stall. Awkward. Mark's look turned into one of worry.

"No no no no.., why are you crying? You don't have to cry-", Mark already went in his 'I-will-grab-Sean-and-comfort-him' pose until Jack giggled through his tears.

"You idiot, I'm only crying because I'm happy.. and.. and glad", Jack sniffed. "Ugh, I feel like sooch a crybaby now", Jack lightly complained as he rubbed the tears away with his hands

"Yeah, you are actually", Mark chortled, which resulted in the Irishman energetically laugh alongside the Asian man. "Now eh, let's get the hell out of here."

When Jack opened the door to leave, Mark called out to him one final time to make Jack look at him. "Does this mean you're mine now?", a bit of hesitation interfered with Mark's way of speech.

Jack smiled at him, a little playful that could be traced back in his follow-up response; "I don't know Maark, ya tell me. First ye want me in the stall and now ya wanna leave", Jack bit on his bottom lip, not bothering to hide his Irish accent. "If ye want to have me, come 'n get me."

"Oh _geez_ ", Mark grinned, accepting Jack's seducing challenge with a few nods and gestures before they left.

* * *

|17:07

After spending an entire day out with Mark. Jack opened the front door of his apartment. As soon has he tossed his coat over the end-table, a strong embrace by no one other than Mark found its way around the jumpy little Irishman. Their shameful, passionate aura was just spreading out everywhere around them. Jack still had to come to terms with Signe and the entire world. Not to mention, both were only adding more fuel to their bonfire and they liked it. It felt risky, but good at the same time. There was this perplex, unexplainable sinister perception that made them feel like they were doing the wrong thing, but whatever "misdeed" they commited surreptitiously felt so goddamn right.

"Caught you", the sweet, manly voice of the blue-haired male which accentuated the words and made Jack's bite mark tingle.

"No, Mark.. Can we please wait until I told Signe everything?", Jack lay his eyes on Mark's, ever so returning the embrace by holding on to the brawny American's shirt.

"Uh, well. I practically just stole you from her", Mark rolled his eyes. "In public I had to contain myself and I know you want me too so stop pushing me away."

"It's a little more complicated than it sounds to you, I guess.. ", Jack let go of him and Mark kindly loosened up the embrace, eventually letting go with a defeated nod to himself. Mark shook his head.

"Sean, I want to give you all the time in the world. All of this is new to me as much as it is to you and I can't really explain it but I'll try to", Mark used his hand gestures to articulate both his point and way of speech. "I'm here now and I'm sorry if it hurt so bad that we couldn't be together sooner but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't constantly lead me on and then push me away when you don't have to."

Jack frowned at him. He knew Mark was speaking the truth and really he didn't want to refuse him- but there were so many problems and consequences in general if they got together just like that. Atleast, Jack was scared and felt conflicted. They had already crossed a point of no return. What did he have to do? Tell the entire world he had a fling with Mark and upset the people he cared about or the people who are prejudiced against gays? Not a chance. Maybe they'd take it as a joke.. or not approve of it at all? Oh- right. What about his family? His friends- and.. Mark's. Jack wasn't the only one.

The last thing Jack wanted was to take any sort of action which resorted to driving the both of them apart. He couldn't lose Mark- it would be the end for him. Jack looked puzzled. He had always been this cheerful, energetic young man with a positive outlook on his life. Ever since the feelings for that sassy goofy goober came to the surface, everything changed. The pain of loving someone, even behind so many people's backs, who finally admit he liked him too only grew larger. Jack was 100% convinced it wasn't as easy as the fluffy septiplier fics and stuff that they would live happily ever after. There were so many things to think about, it was far from okay and everything pent up all those months finally burst out. Yes, Mark was right, yet how could he be so lax about all of this? It angered Jack.

"I can't help you if you keep hiding all your problems from me, Sean", Mark sounded a little more serious. "You don't have to worry about everthing, god.."

Jack exploded.

"Ye? Well maybe ya should go 'n look at women Mark, or after another guy or someth'n 'cause clearly you don't seem to care as much as I do", Jack clenched his hands into fists. All those words he never even intended on saying, and didn't even mean just kept piling up in his throat. He wasn't stopping. He ranted on for another few minutes on the verge of tears, despite knowing he had pained Mark and destroyed himself in the process. He couldn't stop.

"Easy.. Jack..", Mark held up his hand try and make the Irishman slow down.

"No- Not easy! Suddenly ye come at my doorstep and then ye tell me ya like me..", Jack teared up even more, a tear escaping his eye. "I don't want to live with the fact I might lose myself one day if I have to keep this distance between us. Or maybe- the world will destroy us. I don't want to lose ya, Maark."

"Just fucking STOP!", Mark almost yelled. Jack thwarted back in despair, completely silenced by Mark's tone.

Mark immediately hugged the crybaby Irishman and perhaps held on to him a little too strong. Jack sobbed. Mark allowed him to wet his shirt and calm down within his arms before Mark decided to tell him anything.

"The entire time, Sean", Mark sniffed once himself as he spoke on a low volume, hoping he didn't scare Jack. "It's 'I', 'I', 'me', what about my feelings? Why do you have to act like the entire earth will hate you, and me for that matter, just because we like each other and want to be together?"

Mark almost snickered over his own, sudden thoughts. His mind went a little goofy on him.

"I get that you may be scared, but you shouldn't be. Everything wll be fine. I don't care as much about other peep's opinions as I care for you. I'm not going anywhere you stupid idiot."

The reassurance in Mark's voice was like an angelic cure.

"I'm sorreh, Mark..", Jack responded with a bit of a gruffy voice.

"Naah, don't be", Mark grinned. He let go of Jack and placed his hands on top of his shoulders. "You and I will get through this, I promise."

Jack nodded.

"Man, you're such a crybaby indeed", Mark commented after both of them snickered at one another.

"Pff, shut up Maark", Jack playfully pushed the Asian man away.

"Not possible, and you know that."

"Well on average I am louder than you", Jack wiped his tears away.

"Wh- ah. Yeah, okay." Mark agreed. That could be interpreted on many different levels, honestly.

"Hey Mark?", Jack walked over to the living room while Mark followed his beautiful ass.

"Hm? What's up?"

"I think I want some time for myself so-I'll", Jack pointed behind him, indicating he wanted to go back to his room on his own. "Not gonna let all my fans worry and upload a prerecorded video. I have a little bit of catching up to do, ya know."

"Heh, whaddaya know. I come over once and I threw your whole schedule upside down", Mark smiled at him. "Go, I'll manage. If you want to I can stop by your room so we can make a video together later." Mark grabbed his phone and took a peek at his lock screen for the time, ignoring all the notifications. "I think it's a good idea too if I called for a pizza delivery."

"Yeah yeah, blah blah. Sure, just surprise me. I'll eat whatever you order", Jack replied. "Now shoo you, I'll go and-"

"Might wanna go a little easy on the fan-thing because I might just get jealous~", Mark playfully yelled at the Irishman who had taken few steps on the path to his bedroom.

"Ey! You're SUCH A DORK MARK!", Jack responded, returning to his trusted 'cave' with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

"Look, are you really sure about this?"

Matt almost tripped over his own suitcase at the check out of the airport.

"We know Mark longer than today Matt", Ryan told the clumsy man while he dragged his luggage along. He stopped somewhere less crowded and placed his bags on the floor, searching around in his pockets. "Behold, the secret weapon for our ultimate sneak attack! Hah, I always wanted to say that."

Ryan pulled a small, metallic object out of his coat's pocket, handing it over to Matt who looked a bit baffled. Matt inspected the object.

"Care to explain wh- OH?!", Matt's face gained the largest grin that had ever been discovered throughout history. If that's a thing, anyhow. "Really Ryan? You have a LOCKPICK? Why?"

"What do you mean why? Of course you know the reason!"

"You always have the weirdest ideas Ryan. I support them... but I think I'd rather just ring a doorbell without scarring my innocent eyes if they decide to screw each others asses in the hallway!"

"Woah, chill dude", Ryan fished the object out of Matt's hands. "It's all gonna be fine man." It wasn't until Matt nervously looked around and spotted a slim, small figure of a person he had seen before. He squinted his eyes which made his travel-partner in crime wonder if he was okay.

"Matt, what are y-" - "Woah, woooah, Ryan, look- there, a little to the left at the blue advertisement poster on the wall. Isn't that...?" Ryan turned around. Matt reached for his phone immediately and straight-up texted Mark. He had to know.

"That.. that's.. Is that? No, NO! Call 911, anything, we need help! HELLO! This isn't gonna end well! Call Mark, call him now Matt! This is bad, bad timing. Really bad. Like, severely bad. Mega-ultra-super-sonic bad!"

"Mark please answer", Matt said out loud. "We have girlfriend problems 101 coming through."

"Move your ass Matt I think she spotted us-"

It was too late. The surprised woman strode closer to the two boys. "What a coincidence, oh my! Aren't you two Matt and Ryan?" The woman looked like she had been in a hurry before. Her long hair was all messed up and her clothes didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary fashion wise.

"Uuh, yeaaahhh, hey Signe! What a coincidence indeed meeting you here! Were you not supposed to be in Korea?", Matt tried to feed her the biggest made up kindness he had ever done to anyone. Now don't get him wrong. Signe was a sweet lady, just not exactly suited for the entire picture at this very moment. It really was too late, though. Their plan was ruined. Matt and Ryan exchanged glances in the hope of understanding their next possible move(s). Worst timing ever. Like, really. Ryan's insides felt like they had taken some twist and turns by Satan himself, literally.

Signe smiled politely at them. "Well I was, but Sean hasn't been responding or answering any of my calls so I was a bit worried. My mom allowed me to return. Where are you guys headed?"

"Actually", Ryan thought for a second to execute one of his freshly-thought-of ideas. "We were also on our way to check up on Jack", he calmly told her amidst the busy airport. Matt couldn't seem to figure out what Ryan was doing.

"Great! But where's Mark?", Signe asked. "You guys alway stick together like glue so I figured that Mark would want to come too."

"Yeah, about that, he uhh-"

"He didn't have the time to come over because he was too busy with his newest videos with Team Edge and stuff, you know? Just silly things, like the usual Mark", Ryan interrupted Matt.

Matt had only gotten more confused during the process, but figured he should just let Ryan take care of it.

"I called for a taxi so you two could travel along if you'd like?", she asked.

"That would be lovely", the boys picked up their luggage. Matt however, in unnoticed protest. Both of them hoped so badly that Mark would read Matt's texts in time. They were seriously in trouble.

"Great!", Signe said. "Sean will be delighted to see all of us together. Let's go!"


	3. Haste

**_A/N: I'm sorry if there are any typo's saved!~ I'll correct any when I see them. To not build it up too fast, I have written a bit more 'time-detailed' ver. of Mark and Jack only here, so the drama can start later o:_**

 ** _Oh and I am aware that Mark has got this.. medical issue so he cannot really drink alcohol. Well you know what? In this fic he won't have it, so he can drink and get drunk to his hearts content... and who knows what side of him will pop out then.~~_**

* * *

It was only after Mark had made the call to order pizza that he realized how quiet it really was, besides the funny noises here and there coming from Jack's bedroom. He took a seat on the couch after opening a window. It appeared to be raining, but the air was a little humid rather than cold. After everything that had happened, he decided to give the situation some thought.

He found it odd that the entire time some part of him wanted to care for Jack and wait for him, just like a caring best friend would. Another part of him wanted to push the Irishman down and tear him apart. It was like, he couldn't trust himself to be around him any longer- though he didn't want to bother walking down the road of ignorance and neglect. Mark couldn't be apart from Jack. Hell, he'd probably damage both of them and kill his own insides if he had to be separated from him. Just that, his thoughts were certainly terrifying to anyone unfamiliar who would even took a glance at 'em. His mind had taken such an impure turn, it worried him.

Did he like Jack? Yes. Did he want Jack? Yes.

There was no problem further than that whatsoever. Ah- right. Besides the fact that cute little devil of a Jack was within his very reach, his irresistible blue eyes that were always readable in such a way- Mark could mostly seem to figure out what the man was thinking, or how he felt. When Jack laughed, that luscious smile Mark wanted to kiss until the softness of his very lips left a sensation that could not be shaken off. His pale, soft skin that trembled under the tips of his fingers which Mark wanted to touch all over the place. Perhaps, more than that.

Mark uncomfortably licked the inside of his mouth, including his teeth, ignoring the trouble he stirred down below in his pants.

The urge to claim that green-haired leprechaun was far greater he ever imagined. The way he had bitten the male back in the restroom stall, god. It sent Mark himself shivers down his spine. He enjoyed it, the way Jack slightly flinched upon feeling his teeth within his flesh, it was a massive turn on. Next time, he was sure he would leave more of 'em. Everywhere. He wanted Jack for himself, and to claim his body as his own. Not only his body- his heart too. Everything of Jack. It was scary, because Mark knew that despite the fact he slowly didn't trust his own desires anymore, he didn't dislike it. He didn't dislike the idea of having Jack under him, his wrist tied to the bed in the darkness while all he'd hear are the sensuous squeals that escaped Jack's tasty mouth, filling the room's silence with it as Mark would go down on the YouTuber and leave a trail of kisses, bites... even licks. How Jack would call out Mark's name in a desperate plead of wanting him so badly, he would give it to him. Make Jack think that all he needed was Mark, and let his body remember too to only respond to Mark's touch. No matter how far Jack would struggle away from the blue-haired YouTuber, he would always hopelessly crawl back right into his arms. The sheets stained with saliva, cum and blood.

Blood.

Mark slammed his fist down on the table without hurting himself, dragging his own ass back to reality.

"I can't..", he muttered to himself.

He sighed deeply. He had no clue what to do with all of this basically HAUNTING him. God, Jack would never forgive him. Or.. would he? Well, best way to find that out is to confront Jack himself with it. Then again, what would he do? Rape him? God- the thought of tormenting his beloved Jack around sickened Mark. He wanted to punch himself, but he could not. It held no purpose.

He got up from the couch and walked around with his phone in his hands. He first checked his twitter messages, then his facebook. Good. It was some distraction, atleast. He laughed at the funny pictures and comments here and there that popped by on his own facebook page, until he found a picture he had posted recently of him and Jack. He looked so happy there. Yet, he felt like he was responsible for all the pain Jack had felt the past year. Like, he was the cause of everything and he hated that. Mark wanted to make it up to Jack, badly. How could he have been so blind?

Mark moved his ass a bit to grab the paper note he hadn't forgotten about for a second out of his ass pocket. He looked at it, inspecting the fragile piece of paper between his fingers. He shouldn't have snatched it in the first place, but he somewhere felt like he had to. He envied, and he knew it. He wondered how many times Jack even had sex with her... he couldn't stand that thought either. Even though the thought itself was majorly unfair and they weren't to blame, Mark's jealousy was just being a pain in the ass (not literally). Jack was still bound to Signe, despite Mark having conquered his precious heart long ago. It bothered him, but there was nothing he could do except for waiting.

It was only when Mark blinked he realized he had unconsciously formed a smile on his face when he heard the Irishman shout out loud in his own room, recording something. Jack being... Jack.

Leaving his phone on the coffee table in the living room, he went to the kitchen. The pizza guy would most likely be there in 20 minutes, so Mark snooped around the house to find something to drink. He event took the effort to fold the little note up into a ball and toss it away into the bin. To his surprise upon opening the refrigerator, there was a closed package of food in a bowl left untouched with yet another note. He shut the refrigerator, impatiently tapping his fingers on the counter while leaning over it.

"No, no. No. Naaah, not another note. Not again. I won't read it this time. I know what you're trying to pull on me, karma! Last time I grabbed a note it didn't exactly contribute to my feelings either. Nu-uh. No, just.. no. It's intrusive, I can't do that-!"

Oh yes he could. He reopened the fridge, grabbing the note that was on it, another one left by Signe. His curiousity had gotten ahead of him, and he both hated & liked it at the same time. There was some sense of childish mischief that came alongside prying into Jack's personal matters, but who cares. Jack would be his soon, he hoped atleast. He just wanted to see what more Signe had to offer.

Hm. Nothing important. Thank heavens. He placed the note back, chuckling to himself rather than being serious about it. It could've been worse. Silly Markimoo.

He returned to the living room with two bottles of Bourbon whiskey and two glasses, placing them on the coffee table next to his phone.

"Perks of being an Irishman, finding alcohol here and there lying around", Mark laughed to himself as he opened one bottle. Mark poured a cup for himself, completely full. Why the heck not? Perhaps it would help him with his worries...,

or so he thought.

* * *

After Jack had finished uploading a video, he sat down on his chair; exhausted. Not exhausted in a sense of wasting his energy, but more like mental exhaustion. He wasn't really sure what he should do next, as how Markiplier was waiting for him in the damn living room who was probably a few seconds away from jumping on him. Well, not that he would mind. He'd most likely do the same.

Jack thought things through, how to confront Signe in first place and tell her that he has an undying love for the beefcake of an 'murican YouTuber, turning out he had no romantic feelings whatsoever for Signe. Well, well. This was sure gonna be a blast ...not. He knew her well enough to say she wasn't going to like the sole fact alone that he was in love with someone else. It made him nervous just knowing that she would be so hurt and pissed and everything possible could happen if Jack told her more than just that. Well, he had to. He was already doing shit behind her back, and as much as he liked being with Mark, at the end of the day he couldn't bring himself to do this to her.

He spun around in his chair for a short while, then jumped off to look at the septiceye figures on his large cupboard. He wanted to go back downstairs to Mark, but some part told him not to. He held a distinct type of fear of facing Mark amidst the awkwardness, and he was so certain that both of them might not be able to sit still for the night. Alright, Signe was in Korea. What would she know? Jack facepalmed over his naive thoughts. Of course. It would only add up to the guilt pile of 'things-Signe-can't-know-or-she'd-murder-him'. He loathed the sneakiness and hiding, but there was no other way he could think of, and to be honest the situation was far beyond the point of return.

Then again, he fancied the idea of Mark's hands exploring his entire body.

..Why did he had to think of that now?

Jack stared down at his lively crotch.

..Maybe if he was fast enough?

He didn't take a second longer to hesitate, unbuttoning his pants and lowering his zipper. He moved his boxer-briefs downwards, just enough to reveal his entire pulsating erection; waiting to be touched. His hand wrapped around his stick, it felt so good. So warm. Moans fled from the sinning little Irishman's lips, while with every second passing his hand stroking his entire dick seemed to be going faster and faster. Oh, the thrill of using the tip of his finger to rub the head of his dick, his finger sliding ardently over the precum-coated tip.

The pleasure made Jack's legs feel weak.

Jack assiduously masturbated on his chair, his entire mind filling with the moment back in the sinful restroom stall. He traced with his fingers the way Mark had touched him, imitating the actions as he suppressed his attractive whines. Notably, the bite wound started to sting a bit, only adding up to the gratification of becoming even harder.

Only for a short while, Jack stopped touching to kick off both jeans and boxer-briefs, and clumsily get himself right into his trusted bed. He positioned himself on all four's, bending himself over with his ass up. Fuck, if Mark saw him like that he was screwed.

Soon enough picking up the action between his legs, he grew a convinced eagerness that wondered about how they would... have sex.

 _'T-they enter from the.. b-butt.. right..?'_ , Jack thought. His face flushed a bright shade of red.

Not letting go of his hard rod, he slid one hand into his boxers to his bum, his finger reaching the virgin hole that Jack wanted the one and only Mark Fischbach to have, badly. It wasn't the first time Jack had masturbated over Mark, but damn. He was taking it one step further than usually. Oh my.~

Biting down on the covers of his bed to surpress his squeals, he gently tried to press a finger within his prostate. Poking around here and there, he managed to get it inside of his twitching behind. A new, awakened feeling alarmed the little Irishman. It felt strange and painful, but there was a certain hotness about it that he wanted to keep going.

He forced his finger deeper within his tight hole, the sensation of both pain and pleasure surging throughout his body; muzzling his moans badly.

"Ma-h.. Maark..", he instinctively squeaked out the Asian-German's name in a broken voice.

Like that, the Irishman continued in the hope of not being discovered.

* * *

That certain Mark Fischbach stared at the ceiling, waiting for the delivery with the glass of Bourbon in his hand.

Since it had been quiet for a while in Jacksepticeye's room, he kind of wondered if anything happened. Taking the last sip that was in the glass, he got his lazy ass up and went in the intended direction of Jack's room, until a certain sound of a bell had cut him off.

"Ah, nope! Pizza first! God I'm starrrving", he grumbled to himself. Mark went over to the front door, opening it for the delivery guy. He accepted both boxes and gave the man money, then closed the door right behind him. He carried the good-smelling pizzaboxes over to the living room, where he placed them on the coffee table. Why would'ya need a dining table for that anyway? He could be closer to the Irishman if both sat together.

"Jack?", he yelled out. "Pizza's here dude get your ass over to the living room so we can both eat!"

No answer.

"JACKSEPTIC'AYYY? TOPPA DA PIZZA TO YA MATE", Mark yelled out; trying to imitate an Irish accent. He broke out in a quick laughter afterwards.

No answer once again. The silence of the place was oddly disturbing when he thought about it, considering how loud Jack should have been- plus he should have responded.

Strange.

 _'Oh god',_ Mark thought. _'I hope nothing happened.'_

Once more, Mark went on his victorious adventure to Jack's bedroom. He wanted to knock on the door, until he heard a sudden squeal that may have been too loud for the Irish YouTuber to surpress. A big, sadistic grin revealed itself on Mark's manly face as soon as he had figured out what could be going on.

Taking a deep breath, Mark opened that certain door to **no return**.


End file.
